Midora Uchiha
"No one stands on the top of the world. Not you, not me, not even gods. But the unbearable vacancy of the throne in the sky is over. From now on...I will be sitting on it." -Midora about his long-term goals Midora Uchiha is a legendary shinobi, the last surviving member of the revered Uchiha Clan and one of the legendary disciples of Acacia. In his his early life he trained alongside Ichiryuu Senju and Knocking Master Jirou before abandoning his home and ascending to his rightful position as head of the Uchiha Clan. He waged long war against Ichiryuu Senju until becoming aware of the scale of the Multiverse and abandoning his own Universe to seek out new power amongst eternity... He is one of the divine antagonists in Death to the Multiverse though his appearances are sparse with him yet to take a major role against the main cast. Nevertheless he is amongst the most powerful of the characters through the variety of techniques he employs and his Transformations which allow him to ascend in ability. Biography Work in progress Abilities Midora Uchiha was destined for greatness even before his own birth - at the moment of his conception he became the Transmigrant of both the Rikudō Sennin and Kaguya Ōtsutsuki which would allow him to manifest their abilities later in life. Uniquely being the reincarnation of two souls simultaneously allows Midora an unparalleled connection with the Samsara of Life and Death, and with the Afterlife. Midora was born as a biological Human but enhanced with Gourmet Genetics which are one of the greatest biological enhancements an individual can possess. Though their development is slow in early childhood, eventually individuals possessing these cells will have their physiology increased to superhuman levels; (1) increasing their basic physical attributes including strength, durability, reflexes, etcetera, (2) increasing the efficiency of their breathing, (3) resistance to extremely high levels of gravitational force, (4) adaptability to several environmental factors including temperature and pressure, (5) resistance to electric shocks, (6) longevity far beyond that of an ordinary life span bordering on nigh-immortality, (7) and a massive increase in natural regeneration from injuries, including an immunity to disease and poison. All of these attributes manifested inside of Midora at a young age and allowed him to develop his other abilities and techniques, while also allowing him to travel to nearly any environment on his homeworld. Another feature of his Gourmet Genetics, Midora was also born with Mirror Neurons which increases his rate of learning many times that of an ordinary individual, allowing him to learn new techniques from merely observing them at work, and master them at an incredibly quick rate. As a Shinobi, Midora was born possessing chakra - the melding his physical and spiritual energies. Since his physical energy is massively amplified by his Gourmet Genetics, and his spiritual energy is massively amplified by being the Transmigrant of two extremely powerful individuals, then his reserves of chakra are incredibly large even at birth, easily outweighing most individuals even before his enhancements later in life. As a member of the Uchiha Clan, Midora’s genes carry the Kekkei Genkai of that esteemed clan; the Sharingan. Midora was born with his awakened at its highest level and permanently active until he would unlock later dōjutsu, forgoing the requirement for a traumatic, emotional event. The abilities that his Sharingan grant him are (1) a massively enhanced vision to the microscopic scale, (2) the ability to easily recognize illusions, (3) memorize many techniques easily via observation increasing his rate of learning, and (4) the ability to place other individuals into a state of hypnosis or complete induce an illusion via eye contact. WIP Techniques Work in progress